Bullet In The Brain
by GodsVortex123
Summary: Have You ever wondered what other people have been doing in the walking dead tv series. Well, this is the story of a small group that has banded together to survive the apocalypse. The series may include future lemons. Chapter 1 is Only going to be the characters of the story. The story will begin on chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1: Arc 1 Characters

|Characters| This characters are only for chapters 1-6.

Joey- A 16 year old kid who almost has no experience with the outside world. His parents were kiled when he was only 3. When he was 5, he was adopted by 2 horrible people. They abused him. They only let him have fun if he did every single chore. They rarley fed him and locked him in the cellar. But him getting abused made him into a strong and smart person that will always help.

Catherine- A 15 year old french girl that is the most badass person you'll ever meet. She spent her whole life training to be in the military. She is an expert with any gun. She was switched at birth and stayed with the wrong family that trained her to become a military soldier. She is also the youngest person ever to join the military.

Adam- A 36 year old man who was Catherines personal Taxi driver right when the undead came back. He was hired by Catherine's "mom" to drive her anywhere and protect her. He spent his life in his parent's basement.

Steven- A 21 year old boy that had dreamed of becoming a girl. He is gay (Dont disrespect him cause he's gay) but very smart. He was able to get a job in google at the age of 7 and had to move to high school when he was 10. He is the brother of Kim.

Kim- A 6 year old girl who is very shy. She spent her whole life almost never speaking. She was afraid of people. She was called "Wierd Girl" in kindergarden everyday. She had to murder someone when she was 4, the robber attacked and killed her babysitter while Kim took his gun and shot him.

Peter- A 42 year old man. He created the virus that had spreaded and cause this apacalypse. He disguised as a old food truck owner to survive with others, no one knows why he did this.

Wait for the new series that includes these characters, Its my first fan fic so dont judge me.


	2. Chapter 2: One Day Gone Wrong

CHAPTER 2 IS HERE. Took me a while but, i was able to get writing. Chapter 3 will be up soon.

Note: The chapters may be small, but im putting a bunch of em out.

" I SAID GO GET MILK YOU BRAT!". "IM TIRED OF YOU BOSSING ME AROUND TO DO CHORES JUST FOR ME TO GET ANOTHER BEATING!" The screaming woman slaps the boy right across the face. The boy is knocked off his feet. "JOEY YOU BRAT, ILL KILL YOU!". She grabs a knife from the kitchen counter and swings at Joey. He dodges it but is cut a bit on the face. "Ow". Suddenly a figure strange figure bursts threw the door. He kicks down the woman trying to stab Joey. "Joey you all right?" He says. "Thanks Steven". "Lets go Joey, before she gets up". They leave, not knowing that Steves kick to the head killed her. She slowly got up, moaning.

"Thanks for saving me Steven". "No Problem, your parents are crazy". "My dad is much more worse, my mother just beats me and makes me do chores. Atleast she feeds me, when my dad is home, he dosent feed, he punches me in the gut hard until I puke. He then makes me eat it again". "Thats horrible". They went to go to a local food truck downtown. "Hey, Peter isnt here?" says Steven. " No i'm sorry he isnt" says one of the employes. "Oh, well th..." He was cut off when a building in the town suddenly exploded. "WHAT THE HELL! Joeys lets go we are getting out of here, lets go to your house its close."

They arive at Joey's house. "Mom! Where are you something happened in town" Joey says. "Mom?". As he kept calling for his mother, he saw her dead body on the ground. "Oh god" Steven yelled. "She wasnt a good mother at all, but she was still a person. Steven you didnt have to kill her!". Her body started moving. "Mom?". She attack Joey, trying to bite off his flesh. Joey kicked her off until she jumped on Steven. "JOEY HELP!". Joey grabs a knife and stabs her in her heart. It did not effect her."BANG!". A gun shot landed in her brain, leaving her motionless. "You alright?" says a mysterious but old voice. "Peter!?" says Joey. "My employe said you came by so i came to bring your orders. Luckily i was always keep a Pistol in my car". "Brother!" says a little girl running in the house. "and I also found this little girl getting attacked by those monsters, I then realized that she is your little brother Steven". "Hello Kim" says Steven. "Peter, do you know whats going on?" says a confused Joey."Yes, a virus broke out and started infecting dead people and bringing them back, only to walk around, infecting and eating people". Suddenly, the small group heard a bunch of moans. "They're hear, they must have heard the gun shot, noise attracts them". " We gotta get out of here, and now!".

|Chapter End|

Whats going to happen next, will anyone of these few characters get eaten alive?!

I dont even know, still need to think of ideas.


	3. Chapter 3: Time To Run

Chapter 3 iissss heerre. I am posting this 1 for free, but now i need to get atleast 1 review to continue, my profile isnt big at all, but if i know atleast 1 person likes my writing ill continue.

|Chapter 3|

We all get in Peter's car to escape the horde. "What now?!" Joeys yells. "I got a buddy in the country, he owns a gun and ammo store, we go there and get some guns." says Peter. "And then what, we just go and kill some hordes?!" says Steven. " We stay at the gu..." He was cut off when his tire was shot and Peter's car came crashing into a house. "Is everyone alright" Says Joey. " Yes" say Peter and Kim, until they see Steven. In the crash, part of building fell on the car, breaking through and hitting Steven. His arm was cut off. "Brother!" im saided as she puked from the disgusting site. " Come out with your hands up!" says the people that shot the car. Someone comes up to check on everyone in the car. He sees Steven bleeding out. "Oh god that mustve hurt, he is losing to much blood". The stranger takes his pistol and shoots Steven in the head. (Did you think the characters in the chapter 1 would surive? no some will die, some wont). "STEVEN" everyone cries out. "Mother fucker you killed him!" Joey says. Out of furious anger, Joey takes Peter's gun and shoots the stranger right in the heart. "Damn you..." were the last words of the dying stranger. "Oh god no, Bill!" says the other stranger. "Out here right now! and you drop your gun". Joey drops the gun and they all come out. "Im taking all of ya'll to our camp. The reason we took out your car was for us to have a bigger and better community, and you go and shoot one of our men! Oh wait, do you people not know?" the stranger says. "Know what?" Peter says. "The guy you were with was bleeding out too much, he was gonna die. And when you die, you turn to 1 of those monsters. Got it! So im gonna take y'all to the camp. Could you please cooperate, i dont wanna have to kill anyone". "Fine we'll go" says Joey

|1 Day Later|

They arrive at the camp. It was a gas station. Only a few people were there. 5 guards, 2 civilians and a leader with his daughter. "Ah so you brought new members. Hey, where is Bill? Where is my son?!" says the worried leader. "That short and skinny one killed him" says the man that brought him here. "...Put him with the other outcasts, the other 2 can lounge and talk with other guests. They throw joey in a large closet with 2 other people, a blonde french looking girl and a guy who was brought in with her. "Did you also do something that leader didnt like?" says the girl. "Yea, i killed his son. His son killed my friend so i shot him. I'm Joey". "I'm Catherine, and this here is Adam, my personal Taxi driver" she says. "Sup" says Adam. "Joey" says Catherine. "Yeah" he says. "DO you wanna get out of this place, with me and Adam here. Cuz i got a pla..." She was interrupted by a girl coming into the closent with food. "Its dinner time". She gave everyone dinner. "Sorry you got put in here, well for two of you. This one that killed my brother, im not so sorry for. But, My name is Ashley, im the leader's daughter" Ashley says. "Well After dinner, you all better get to bed or my dad will get angry". They eat dinner and go to bed. Joey was woken up in the middle of night by catherine. "Joey! They took adam, they said they were going to teach him a lesson for his sins. They are gonna kill him!" says Catherine. Peter then opens the door, quietly. "Guys lets get out of here". Kim appears from behind Peter, scared and frightened. The group head to door when Joey and Catherine seperate from them to find Adam. "YOU SHOULDNT HAVE STOLEN FOOD FROM US ADAM!" the leader says in the other room. "We need to find weapons if we wanna take em out, go find some" Says Catherine. Joey goes to find some weapons. "Where are the guns?". He opens a door to find a gun. Ashley is standing outside of the door with a python pointed at Joey. "Get back in your cellar bitch". "Ashley, put the gun away". "NO, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AND NOW IM KILLING Y..." A bullet then lands in her head, ending with her dropping dead. "Oh you ok" says a worried Kim with a gun. "Kim you didnt have to kill her!" Joey says. "Sorry". "WHO FIRED THE GUN" Says the leader running out of the room. Catherine runs to the leader, taking his knife and sliting his throat. "Goodnight" she says. Kim, Joey and Catherine run to the room where they were torturing Adam. They find him sitting in a chair, uncouncious. "We gotta go, the gunshot was heard by a horde, theyre coming" Says Peter. Joey grabs Adam and they get to the car outside. "I got adam lets go!" They drive off, escaping from the nearing horde.


	4. Chapter 4: Hell On Earth

Its here, Chapter 4 is here. Thx for the review, its only 1 but i dont care. Let the story begin.

|Chapter 4|

Peter kept driving away from the horde, trying to get away from the gas station. "We got plenty of gas, so lets go along with the old plan, trying to get to my friend's gun store" Peter says. "No, there have been rumors about a small communtiy in georgia. They call It Woodbury, its ran by someone they call The Governor. I thinks it would be safer to go there" Catherine says. "Listen, i dont know who you are and why Joey let you come but we are going with my plan" Peter says. "Cough Cough" They all turn to Adam where they see him coughing out blood. "He is getting even worse, lets try and go to the woodbury place, they may have a doctor" Joey says. "Wait, Look! Theres people" Kim yells. Peter stops the car to examine the strangers. "Hey y'all friendly!" Peter yells. They turn around, limbs cut off, no eyeball, moaning. They were the undead. "FUCK THEYRE ONE OF THE MONSTERS!" Peter yells. He backs up trying to get away, hitting a tree. "Crap the truck wont move, and we got no gun to defend ourselves. "Sac..ra.. me, you 4 can escape" says a waking up Adam. "No Adam we arent doing that, we can outnumber them, its only a few" Catherine yells. "No.. look behind us.." Adam whispers. They all look behind, finding that the horde have followed them. Adam gets out of the car, and sits down, waiting for the horde to eat him alive. He pulls out a python. "I stole this from that girl, Ashley's dead body" he says. Adam throws Joey the gun. "Shoot me, i dont wanna become one of them, use the rest of it defend yourself, and Joey. Protect Catherine for me". "..ok" Joey says. He aims the gun at Adam. "Goodbye" they all say. Joey pulls the trigger. They all run.

|10 days later|

They found a house and decided to stay there for a couple nights. "Oh my god this place is nice, we should stay here for a while" says Joey. "We are only here to stay a few nights. So unpack and go to bed, Joey and Catherine, take watch and ill look for food while Kim gets sleep. While Peter scavenges for food and water, Joey and Catherine went to the roof to take watch. "Do you see anything out there?" Catherine asks. "Nah". "Joey, what did you do before shit hit the fan?" She asks. "Had no job, my foster parents were abusive, I was beaten everyday and wasnt fed. The only way I could eat is if I stole it which I never did. My friends gave me food.". "Oh sorry for asking" SHe says. "Its okay, what did you do before it?" he asks. "I was the youngest military soldier ever, expert with any gun and can survive in the woods with just a pocket knife" She says. Their conversation was cut off when they hear Kim scream. They rush downstairs finding one of the flesh eating monsters trying to bite Kim as she tries to push it off. "KIM!" Joey says. He takes the python and aims at the flesh eater. He was too late, the walker just bit her on the arm right before he takes the shot. "Oh god, she's bit" Catherine says. "What what happens when she's bit? I havent seen this happen before" Joeys asks. "When your bit, you get a fever and die. After you die, you turn to one of those monsters" She says. "Fuck, where is Peter?! FUCK!" Joey yells. Sadly, the gunshot was heard by every one of the monsters for miles. They start banging on the door and breaking windows. "Peter isnt here we have to go!" she says. "What about Kim!" he yells. "I dont wanna say it but we have to put her down" She says reaching for her knife. "Goodbye Kim" SHe says. Catherine stabs Kim in the head, putting her down. Joey then starts tearing up. "Lets go!" She yells. They leave the house, findiing even more of a suprise. Peter driving away in their only car. "FUCK ME" Joey yells. Catherine is suprised at Joey's furious anger. He has never acted like that before. "We gotta Go! Now!" She says. They run from the house, barley making it.

|Chapter End| Did it suprise ya? Bet it did.

Lets get 3 reviews for me to post the next one, i belive we can do it.

Love You all 3, Not gay.


	5. Chapter 5: The Island

Thx for Reviews, chapter 5. And also remember, this is is my first fanfic, dont judge me if its horrible.

|Chapter 5|

Recap of chapter 4 events: The group was attacked and Adam got killed, they found a house but, Kim got killed and Peter ran away. Its only Joey and Catherine now...

Chapter Beggining:

|5 Months after the incident|

Joey and catherine settled at a far away island, safe from the monsters . They set up a small camp and built a house. "Catherine! We need more wood, Ill go get some!" He yells to the small inn. "K!" She replys. Joey goes to get wood. "Safe from the monsters, plenty of food and water. The past 5 months have been great" He says, talking to himself. He chops down plenty of trees. "HELP!" Someone calls out. "What was that?" He says. "Who cares, its a person, im helping. Joey runs from where he was to the screaming person. "Whos there! Whats wrong!" He yells. There he sees, 5 people in masks surounding a pretty girl, screaming for help. "Just Shut up bitch, someone might hear you. And if they did ill put a bullet in your head!" One of the bandits yell. "Yeah well someones here, and they're gonna kick your ass" Joey whispers. He aims his python at the bandit leader's head. "BANG!" His gun fires, hitting him in the chest. He shoots the other one in the neck. "One left." He says. The bandit aims his gun at the hostage's head. "If you shoot one more time ill kill her! so you just come on out nice and slow!" He says. Joey does what he says. "Good good, now drop your gun and come here...". He was cut off when he friends turned to the monsters and ate him alive. "AAAHHHH" He screams. The Girl runs out into the wood while he gets eaten. "Fuck me. HEY IM TRYING TO HELP WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!" He yells. Joey then chases after the girl.

|Chapter End| Too lazy, so i wrote a really short chapter. This chapter really just told us that a new character is coming in chapter 7! Btw all main characters will be dead by in chapter 6 except Joey and Peter. Joey because he is the main character and Peter cause he ran away and he will be back. Not gonna tell when though.


	6. Chapter 6: Woodbury

CHAPTER 6! ITS HERE. This chapter is the end of first arc of Bullet In The Brain. All the characters mentioned in chapter 1 will be dead except Joey and Peter. Chapter 7 Will tell you about all the new characters joining this journey of this fucked up world. Enjoy! and for now on, i will be posting stories even if i get no reviews. But i still apreciate it if u do! Let the chapter begin!

|Chapter 6|

"Stop! Im just trying to help!" Joey yells after the girl. "NO NO! LEAVE ME ALONE" She replys. "Joey! What happened, i heard gunshots!" Catherine says, running after Joey. "A couple bandits were robbing this girl, i killed all the Bandits but the girl ran and wont let me help her" Hey says. "Well, lets just leave her be, SHe's not gonna be any trouble" She says. They go back to camp. Only there wasnt a camp anymore. "Holy shit!" Joey says. There house, lit on fire. Everything burnt to the ground. "FUCK!" Catherine yells. "Who did this" Joey asks. "I have no idea, but we are gonna catch this MOTHER FUCKER AND DO TO HIM WHAT HE JUST DID TO US!" Catherine yells in anger. "Fu..." Joey was then cut off, by a bullet landing in his side. He passed Out.

|5 Months later|

Joey wakes up. "Uggh what happend?" He says waking up from a deep sleep. "You were shot 5 months ago, your friend brought you here, to be fixed and taken care of" The man says. "Where am I?" Joey says. "Woodbury, a small town made to survive this crazy hell hole" The man says. "Ok, um who are you?" Joey asks. "People here call me The Govener. Im the leader of this." He says. "Oh ok, well if you dont mind me asking. What happened to you right eye?" Joey asks. "Very bad people this, they attacked this city and almost killed me" He replys. "Oh Im sorry, but one more question. Do you know where the girl i came with is?" Joeys asks. "... Dead" He replys. Joey's eyes widen at the news of Catherine's death. "What Happened?! TELL ME NOW!" Joey yells. "You 2 were out on the road for weeks, no food, no water. She starved to death. You barley managed and almost died" The Govener says. Joey tears up a bit after her death, but he then realizes that someone else was at that hospital with him. "Whos that?" Joey says, pointing to another hospitalized person. "Oh thats a girl we picked up, she was on the same island as you and your friend, she was starving and needed help. But she's awake and okay now." The govener says. "Excuse but would mind introducing yourself to this young boy here?" The govener asks the girl. She gets up and shows her face. Widening her eyes at the sight of Joey, the person who saved her from bandits. "You?!" Joey says. The person Joey saved from some bandits, was standing right before him. "Okay well, I must break some bad news to you two. The city has reached capacity and we have no more room or supplies, Im sorry but you two must leave" He says. "Oh okay" Joey says. "We can supplie you two with one bag of food and water, but thats it" The Govener Says. "Ok" They both say. The two leave the camp. Leaving from safety, a good life. And an upcoming war with a prison and woodbury.

|CHAPTER END WOOOOOO| The birth of a new arc will come soon. Very soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Arc 2 Characters

The Characters of the second arc of Bullet In The Brain. Btw Peter wont be on this list for he wont be appearing in this arc. And, some of these characters will still be alive in the next arc, and 2 will stay until the very end of this story, not counting Joey.

Joey- A 17 year old boy. You Know His story. When the apacalypse started, he was with Steven, Kim and Peter. Steven was killed. He met with Adam and Catherine. Adam died. They got to house. it got overrun. Kim was eaten alive and Peter ran. Joey and catherine came to an island where Joey got shot. Catherine starved to death when she was trying to bring Joey to woodbury.

Rosa- A 16 year old girl. Joey saved her on the island and met with him on woodbury. She had a perfect childhood and had many friends. She is very weak and dosent know how to use a gun. She was with her family but they died so she found an island. And you know what happened after that.

Morgan Jones (From The TV Series, not the comic, so he is still alive.)- You know him from season 1 from the Walking dead TV Series. After losing his son, and declining Rick's offer to join the group. He finds himself with Joey's Group. Although, he has been showing signs of him losing his sanity.

Tyler- A 12 year old boy that has been living the entire apaclypse by himself. After losing his whole family on the first few days, he was overcome by anger and fight the monsters head on. He has killed whole entire hordes by himself.

Paul- A 16 Year old boy. He is Joey's brother. When his family adopted Joey, Paul wanted to spend every second with him. But Paul is blind and was sent to a boarding school for "special" people, 5 days after Joey was adopted.

Ryan- Paul's and Joey's Father. He wasnt there much to abuse Joey and to take care of them. He was at work in Alaska as a fisherman to provide food and money for his family. But it happened. It was worse in Alaska so Ryan ran and found Joey's group.

Lisa- A 36 year old women. She spent her time in woodbury, as a slave. No one knew it though. She had been bought by one the higher ranks in woodbury before it happened. So she remained a slave.

Jenny- A 17 year old girl. She was very popular in high school but is very mean and still is. Before Joining Joey's group, she was bit by one of the monsters but had her arm cut off instantly when she got bit. So she only has her right arm.

|These Characters will be in this arc. Some will surive for the next arc after this one. and some will surive to the very end|

Enjoy the arc


End file.
